Drabble Challenge: KFP Edition
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: These are just a bunch of drabbles I wrote for the drabble challenge on tumblr, they are extremely short so beware of that and i'm pretty sure they are all going to be tipo
1. Welcome to fatherhood

**(A/N: I have nothing to say really other than it's short and I hope you enjoy)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

"Good morning master." The 6 warriors of the jade palace greeted.

"Good morning students today you will be sparring with each other. Tigress, Po you 2 will be doing something different, meet me in the courtyard after breakfast." Said shifu.

The five as well as the dragon warrior watched as the red panda left before making their way to the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you think he meant by something different?" Asked Po as he ate his noodles.

"I not sure, maybe it's training related." Guessed monkey as he drank his tea.

"Well either way, you'll find out when you get there." Said viper.

After that was over and done with they focused on finishing their breakfast. They parted ways soon after.

"Glad to see you 2 could make it." Said shifu as he watched them enter, Po noticed he had a sack of rice with him, it was about the size of a bunny.

"Right...so what are we doing here exactly?" Asked Po.

"Today you 2 are going to be given a specific assignment. This assignment will last 3 days and 2 nights, it will be somewhat challenging and if you happen to fail their will be punishment not only for you." He nodded to Po "but for you as well." He nodded at tigress and paused, giving them a moment to process the information before continuing.

"Now as for the specifics of the assignment. You 2 will be given a sack of rice and this sack will act as your baby. You must care for it and keep it completely intact for 3 whole days. If their is damage done to it such as scratches, rips or tears you fail, if you lose it you fail, if you neglect it you fail and lastly if you cook it or use it to cook you fail." He finished and gave Po a pointed look.

After being bombarded with questions and comments he gave Po the sack. Said panda reluctantly held his and tigress's "child" he looked at shifu with bewildered eyes.

"Your serious?" He asked.

"As serious as I've always been." Said shifu.

"I can't do this, I don't know anything about babies!"

"The point of this assignment is for you to learn Po, you and tigress want children in the future right?" Asked shifu, he looked at the panda and glanced at the tiger.

"Yeah I guess..." him and tigress haven't really talked about starting a family.

"Then welcome to fatherhood." He gave a sly smile before leaving the courtyard.

Tigress and Po stood in complete silence, this was awkward. They were 2 of the best kung fu masters in china and here they were taking a infant simulator test.

Tigress glanced at the sack of rice in his arms before looking up at him, she contemplated what to say and it wasn't long before she opened her mouth and said...

"You better not cook our child."

* * *

 **(A/N: yeah so I did that, by the way the infant simulator test is when they give you a fake baby in school and you have to take care of it and since there weren't any fake baby's in ancient China I thought a sack of rice was the next best thing so yeah I hope you liked it)**


	2. Stop being so cute

**(A/N: Here's another one, hope you like it)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

Po leaned against the doorframe and stared at the feline currently sleeping on the bed.

He didn't want to wake her up, he really didn't but he had no choice. They were due to return by tonight and if they didn't get going they would be late although he couldn't blame her for wanting to sleep in, she did get injured after all. He looked at her bandaged shoulder and slightly narrowed his brows, he remembered hearing her pained groan as the arrow punctured her right shoulder. They had been ambushed by a large group of thieves who were very inexperienced but heavily armed, they won in the end but not without a couple of injuries. They were currently staying in a guest house and its been a little over a day since their arrival.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her shift in her sleep and release a relaxed sigh. She looked so comfortable not to mention adorable. It was currently dusk and they really had to get going.

"But she looks so cute..." he mumbled to himself.

She was laying on her left side, facing him so no pressure would be put on the injury. One paw laid next to her head, the other by her stomach. Her legs were slightly bent and her tail curled behind her.

He got off the doorframe and walked towards her. He stood by the side of the bed and looked down at the tiger. He got on his knees and put an elbow on the bed as leverage.

"Tigress..." He called softly.

She didn't wake up.

"Tigress." He called, this time a bit louder.

"Hmm...?" She gave her sleepy response, her eyes opened half way.

'So cute...' he thought with a small blush.

"You need to get up, we need to get going." He said.

"Alright.." She said as she sat up, closed her eyes and yawned, Po saw her small fangs as she did so.

"Stop it." He said.

"Stop what?" She looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Stop being so cute."

"Wha...c-cute, I'm not cute." She replied.

"Yeah you are, your beyond cute I would even go as far as saying your adorable so stop it." He said with playfully narrowed eyes.

"I'm. not. cute." She said.

"Uh huh sure your not." He said.

"Shouldn't we get going." She reminded him in an attempt at changing the subject.

"On! right, thats the reason why I came here."

"And the reason why you woke me up." She added.

"Yeah...so we leave in 20?" He asked

"We leave in 20" she agreed with a nod.

With that said Po left the room, he gave tigress her privacy as she slowly but surely got ready for the trip that awaited them.

* * *

 **(A/N: that's all, I hope you liked it)**


	3. You look exhausted

**(A/N: This is probably the last one of the day, I hope your enjoying them so far and I hope you enjoy this one)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

It's been 32 hours.

32 hours since she last slept and 15 hours since she last ate, the mission had been easy but tiring at the same time and now all she wanted to do was take a nap, a really long nap. She was currently walking up the stairs to the jade palace, trying extremely hard not to trip over herself. Why did shifu have to send her? Why not monkey or viper or someone that wasn't her. She actually knew the reason why but still chose to question it considering she was cranky and tired as hell. She stopped, looked up at the sky and let out a tired groan before sighing and silently continued her way up the stairs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She finally made it to the student barracks, surprisingly no one was around and she was to tired to wonder where they were. She walked past the kitchen, turned left and walked down the hall to her room. She saw that it was giving off an orange hue but paid no heed to it as she opened the door and found Po sitting on the floor studying a scroll. She walked in, closed the door and made her way to their bed.

"Hey your back." He said, not looking away from the scroll.

"Yeah I'm back." She responded softly.

She sat down on the bed and looked at him before laying on her side and trying to keep her eyes open, Po turned to look at her and noticed she was struggling to stay awake.

"You look exhausted." He commented.

"I feel exhausted, I haven't slept in almost 2 days." She looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Then go to sleep or did you want something to eat first?" He asked.

"No I think I'll just take a nap for now and eat late...r..." her voice trailed off as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Po stared at her for a moment as her breathing became deep. He got up and walked to a chest in the corner of the room, he pulled out a red blanket and unfolded it before draping it over her sleeping figure. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams ti." He said with a smiled before getting up and moving to sit on the floor where he would once again continue his study.

* * *

 **(A/N: so how was it? I hope you liked it)**


	4. No regrets

**(A/N: ok I'm back with another one, how you liking them so far? Thanks for the reviews by the way, anyway I hope you enjoy this one)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

He was gonna do it, he was gonna do it! And nothing was going to stop him. He knew he could die by the end of it but it would be totally worth it and at least he chose to die without regrets.

Po briskly walked through the jade palace, he was looking for a certain feline and knew she was somewhere close considering they got back from a mission not too long ago. He'd already checked the barracks, the hall of heroes, the courtyard and the peach tree so their wasn't much left to search. He made his way to the training hall hoping to spot her their, he walked up the stairs and opened the double doors with one mighty push. He entered and looked around only to find...

Nothing.

He sighed and left, making sure to close the doors on his way out. He walked down the stairs and headed back towards the palace. After a short walk he arrived and once again entered the hall of heroes, he was just about ready to give up when he saw her. He noticed she was currently doing one of her chores, she holds an old broom in both paws as she sweeps the marble floor, her gaze was directed downward, her eyes were completely unfocused as if she was in her own little world.

'no regrets, no regrets, no regrets.' He tries to mentally psych himself up as he walks towards her.

Tigress hears his footsteps and looks up.

"Hi Po." She casually greets him.

Po doesn't respond and continues his walking until he's close enough. Suddenly he grabs her by the waist, dips her and plants a kiss on her lips. Tigress's eyes widen in complete shock and lets go of the broom, she hears it clatter when it hits the ground. The kiss is short and it ends before she could do anything. He brings her back up, lets her go and all she can do at the moment is look at him in disbelief and cover her mouth with both paws.

Po backs up slightly and looks at her with determination, he knows he could die at any given moment depending on her reaction but it was still so very worth it. He sees she isn't going to do anything and says one thing and one thing only before taking his leave.

"I regret nothing."

Tigress watches him leave, still in complete shock and disbelief. The only thought she could process at the moment was a simple one.

'What just happened?'

* * *

 **(A/N: real smooth Po, real smooth. I hope you liked it and I'm sure I'll post another one later today, no promises tho)**


	5. No, you don't get a choice

**(A/N: Oh look another Drabble, I didn't know how to end this one so I'm warning you about the end but anyway I hope you like it)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

Get her out of here and keep her safe.

Those were shifu's orders.

He had obeyed and picked her up bridal style before running into the forest and hiding in a large cave, all while being careful with her injury. She didn't put up a struggle when he carried her because she was unconscious and now as she lay sleeping on the ground he couldn't help but wonder...

What now?

He knew they were safe and he was sure no one followed him. He looked at the unconscious feline who laid on her side facing him and figured all he had to do was wait for her to wake up. His eyes traveled down her body and stopped once they came upon her injured side. The injury itself was a long deep cut caused by a sword, her golden garment had started turning red on impact but luckily he had stopped the bleeding once inside the cave.

He saw her start to stir, her eyebrows narrowed as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, he noticed they were bloodshot.

"What...happened..where are we.?" She asked as she slowly pushed herself up in order to sit properly.

"We're in a cave somewhere in the forest, you got injured during the fight remember?" He pointed at her injured side.

She looked down at the injury briefly before looking back at him "right, where are shifu and the others?" She asked.

"Still fighting I think." Po answered, he saw her eyes slightly widen as she looked at him.

"What? Than what are we doing here, we have to go help them." She said.

Tigress tried to get up and succeeded after a small struggle. She started walking towards the entrance of the cave, all while holding her injured side. Po noticed a small limp in her step, he got up and went after her, she hadn't gotten far by this point as she was still in the cave so he walked up to her and stood in her way.

"We're not going anywhere, your still hurt." He said.

"I don't care now move." She ordered.

"No shifu told me to keep you safe and your in no condition to fight." He argued.

"I know that but I can't just sit here and do nothing, I need to help them and you can't stop me."

"Oh yes I can and that doesn't matter, what matters is that you stay alive." He retorted.

"So I don't get a choice?" She asked.

"No, you don't get a choice. Your staying here where it's safe and that's final." He told her.

She frowned, he was treating her like a child.

"Fine." She said in an angry tone.

She walked back to her previous spot and sat down, he followed suit and sat not too far away.

Po saw her pouting expression "Don't look at me like that, you know I only want what's best for you and going into battle with a wound isn't a good idea."

"I know you mean well but that doesn't change the fact that I'm mad at you." She said stubbornly.

"Aww why are you mad at me ti?" He got up and starting walking towards her.

"No, get away, don't come any closer." She tried to shoo him away.

Po got behind her and sat on his knees, he wrapped his arms around her neck from behind and laid his chin on her head.

"Get off me." She told him.

"Why is kitty mad at me?" He teased.

"Po I'm serious stop." She lifted her head to look up at him once he moved his chin.

"Not until you forgive me." He said with a small smile.

"Ok ok I forgive you now move." She tried leaning left in order to get away from him but his grip was too tight.

"Nah I don't really feel like it."

"Po!"

* * *

 **(A/N: like I said I didn't know how to end it so I'm sorry if the ending is bad, but yeah I hope you liked it.**


	6. You can't banish me! This is my bed too!

**(A/N: Ok this one is late, for some reason I'm really behind on my prompts, *mumbles* fucking writers block. Anyway I hope you like it)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

Kick.

Tigress twitched, she opened her eyes sleepily and sighed. Would It ever end?

Kick.

Apparently not, her patience was thinning as she turned on her side, her back faced the panda and she silently hoped it would stop.

Kick.

That's it. She sat up in frustration and looked to her right. She didn't hesitate as she turned to face him, leaned on her elbow and began to shake the panda awake.

"Po wake up!" She whispered harshly and after a few more shakes he finally awoke.

"Huh...tigress? What is it?" He asked in a tired voice.

"I can't take it anymore, get up and go sleep some place else." She said with slightly knitted brows.

"What are you talking about?" By now he was more alert.

"I haven't had a decent nights sleep in almost 2 weeks because of your kicking and I've had it, go sleep somewhere else." She said and saw him sit up.

Tigress got up, walked across the room to a large chest and took out a blanket.

"Ti cmon I'm sure we can work something out." He tried to negotiate.

"I don't think so. Po Ping you are now officially banished from this room until further notice." She said in a serious tone.

"What! You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" She threw the blanket at him.

"Well I just did, now go." She said.

Tigress walked to the bed and took his paw, she lead him to the door, opened it and pushed him into the hallway.

"Tigress please don't do this, I love you." He begged and gave her the eyes.

Ok, now that was playing dirty. He always knew how to get to her, how to make her crack although they've been married for almost 2 years now so it didn't come as a surprise.

She let out a sigh.

"Listen Po all I'm asking for is one night where I can sleep without getting kicked awake every hour or 2, can you go stay with one of the guys please." She said in a gentle tone, her eyes soft.

"Alright." He caved.

He had to give in, he loved her way too much and he just couldn't say no to the look she was giving him.

He heard her shut the door as he walked down the hall and made his way to monkeys room. He let out a deep breath, the scene from moments ago played through his head...

She definitely knew how to play the game.

* * *

 **(A/N: so basically tigress made him give in instead of him making her give in, ya know what I mean? Ok that's it, I hope you liked it and by the way I'm still working on the alternate ending to 'loyalty' so don't worry, I'll get it done and out there eventually"**


	7. I lost our baby

**(A/N: Im back! Ok I have no good reason as to why I've been gone besides writers block, yes I had writers block for like a whole month and I have no idea why, so without further ado I hope you like it and I'll see ya at the end, now onto the prompt/story)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

Po walked into the room in search of his partner and found her sitting against the wall, her knees were against her chest with both arms wrapped around them. He saw that her ears were pressed against her head and her cheeks were wet meaning she'd been crying. He didn't speak as he walked to her, the feline avoided his gaze when he stood before her. Po crouched down and got on his knees.

"Hey." He called gently.

She still didn't look at him, he saw her eyes fill up with tears.

"Listen it's not your fault tigress, it's going to be ok." He said while trying to keep his composure.

"No it's not." She finally looked at him.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

" I lost our baby Po, how is it not my fault?" Her voice cracked.

He initially tried to be strong for her and be her shoulder to cry on but that plan failed as soon as he walked in. Between them she's always been the emotionally strong one, the one who never let anything get to her and now seeing her in this state he couldn't help but tear up himself. Of course he was heartbroken at the loss of their child who wouldn't be? but right now he needed to focus on tigress because knowing her she's going to blame, hate, isolate and possibly hurt herself.

He took her left paw in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, seconds went by before he felt her squeeze back. They never broke eye contact as he stood up and pulled her to her feet, he then wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a tight embrace. Tigress hugged him back but said nothing as she blankly stared at the wall ahead.

"Its ok to cry ti, you know you don't have to hold back for me." Po told her.

Tigress let out a deep breath, her eyes half lidded.

"I know but I've cried enough the last few days besides crying wont fix anything. What about you? are you alright?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

Of course I'm not but I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid." He said.

"You worry too much."

"So do you." He softly retorted.

"I know."

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too..."

* * *

 **(A/N: how was it? This one was by far the hardest prompt to write out of all the others. So yeah I'm back and I'll be posting regularly (I hope) I'm already working on a new story so you have that to look foreword to, I'm also posting another prompt in like 10 minutes so there's that too, anyway until next time...)**


	8. Does he know about the baby?

**(A/N: ok here it is, one thing I gotta say is that this story and the 'I lost our baby' one ARE NOT CONNECTED what so ever, I repeat they ARE NOT CONNECTED. That's all I gotta say so I hope you like it)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

Po looked up at tigress, his expression unreadable. He sat at the foot of their bed trying to process the new information, his wife was looking down at him waiting for his reaction.

"Your...we're gonna be parents?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes." She confirmed with a nod.

"We're gonna be parents." He repeated, this time as a statement.

"Uh huh."

"We're gonna be parents!" He exclaimed in a happy tone.

Po got up and embraced the tiger, he was so happy! In 3 to 4 months he's going to be a father, how awesome is that! He felt tigress hug back and suddenly froze as realization set in. He's going to be a father in 3 months and didn't know a thing about babies...

"Oh my gosh we're gonna be parents..." he sounded nervous and scared.

Tigress saw this and got out of the hug, she held onto his paw and intertwined their fingers.

"What are we gonna do tigress, I'm not-I don't." He started to panic.

"Calm down everything's going to be fine, everything's going to be ok, we're going to figure this out together." She tried to reassure him.

"R-right, everything's going to be fine totally f-fine." He said in a shaky voice.

Po took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he wondered how she wasn't freaking out she's the one who's going to give birth after all, he made a mental note to ask her later and based on how long she's been pregnant Po knew he didn't have much time to prepare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One week later Po and tigress were in the kitchen, today was their day off so the rest of the 5 were off doing who knows what. Po was currently chopping carrots and putting them in a bowl for later while tigress sat at the table reading a scroll.

"Hey ti?" He asked.

"Yes?"

She never looked up from her scroll as Po continued to chop carrots.

"Have you told him yet?" He asked.

She stayed silent.

"Tigress." He called in a stern voice.

He stopped chopping and turned to look at her, she avoided his eyes and focused on the scroll. Po walked over to her and took it from her paws, she looked at him and frowned.

"Tigress does he know about the baby?"

"I was thinking you could tell him." She said.

"I can't do that he'll kill me! Besides he's your dad so you should tell him." He said while pointing at her.

He got her there, tigress sighed and gave in. She hates it when he's right especially when it comes to something like this.

"Fine I'll tell him, just not today-"

"Tigress." He cut her off.

"Fine I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Good."

Po smiled and placed a kiss on her head before going back to the counter to continue his chopping.

* * *

 **(A/N: so how was it? I hope** **you liked it, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed so goodnight everyone 🌙 Or good morning depending on where you are, also did you know tigers are only pregnant for like 3 months and a half? Cuz I didn't until a while ago)**


	9. Feelings

**(A/N: And I'm back! Hey...this was supposed to be out on valentines day but here's it is like a week later, it's has no plot really and its completely random but I hope you like it anyway lol, this isn't apart of the Drabble challenge but it's short like a Drabble so I'm posting it on here with the other Drabbles)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar, spelling and it's super short**

* * *

"Tigress you can't run away from this! from me." He yelled as he went after her.

The feline stopped and turned to face him.

"Watch me." She said and started walking towards the stairs.

Po grabbed her arm and pushed her against the jade column, he placed his paws by the sides of her head and trapped her.

"I love you, what part don't you understand." He looked into her eyes, brows knit.

"Then stop loving me." She said with force.

"I can't! That's not how love works tigress, feelings don't just disappear."

"I'm not good for you Po. I'm not-" he cut her off.

"That doesn't matter I love you and nothing will change that." He declared.

She was left speechless, her mouth slightly agape. Po just stared at her and waited for her response.

"Wh-why? Why me? Everything was fine, I was fine but then you had to come along and ruin it."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It took me years, decades even to build the emotional walls I had. You made me feel things, things I've never felt before and it confused me because you managed to tear them down in such a short amount of time."

Po looked at her with a soft expression. She's been holding back her feelings for so many years, he wonders how she'll react to his affections. Tilting his head slightly he places a paw on her cheek.

Tigress glances at it before looking into his eyes, she can see how much he truly loves her. Maybe she should give him a chance, it wouldn't hurt to try...right?

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." He says.

Po closes his eyes, leans it and gently kisses her.

She doesn't kiss back, in fact she doesn't react at all.

Tigress looks at Po through half lidded eyes before closing them and reciprocating the kiss, her decision made. The kiss is long but shy, it doesn't get too hot but it's far from chaste. Po wraps his arms around her waist and brings her closer, the feline jumps at the sudden movement but then calms down as she wraps her arms around his neck.

They break the kiss when air becomes necessary, both pant and press their foreheads against each other. They look into the others eyes, tigress sighs after catching her breath.

"I'll give us a chance ok, but I'm new to this so don't expect me to be the perfect girlfriend."

"You already are." He smiles.

* * *

 **(A/N: the end, ok so the only reason I can think up as to why i've been gone is that I have a job now so yeah there's that, hopefully I'll post again some time soon, until next time...)**


End file.
